Zerberker
is a Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Introduced as Rank S, he was demoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch 2. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Zerberker evolves from Hissfit when fused with a Raging Blade. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Zerberker is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology He looks much like Snartle, with a more reddish color scheme. He shows almost only rage. He can make others explode with rage whenever he's around. He is also generally powerful, having great strength. Profile Yo-kai Watch One way to befriend Zerberker is to complete the post-game quest "An Offered Sword", which is given by the old lady visiting the Fortune Hospital in Downtown Springdale during daytime. Obtain a Betrayed Blade by defeating White Reuknights at Hooligan Road in the Yo-kai World, then go to the graveyard behind the Shoten Temple at night, and give Zerberker his lost sword. He will then fight the player and join the player automatically once they defeat him. Alternatively, Zerberker appears in the 7th Circle of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Hissfit with a Raging Blade, which can be bought in Whatta Find. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Red Coin in the past. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Found as the boss of sewer F. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Hissfit With a Raging Blade, He Can Also *Rarely* Be Freed From The Terror Time Crank-a-kai. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Isamashi | yo-kai = Kushamusha.png | hp = 431 | power = 223 | spirit = 134 | defence = 136 | speed = 163 |tribe = brave}} |20 x 3||Single enemy}} |20|Fire|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|Irritates a foe and makes it attack its allies.}} }}|20 x 10||All enemies|Goes nuts with his cutters and slashes all of his opponents.}} }}||-|6 = May attack an ally.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Etymology * "Kushamusha" is a combination of ''mushakusha (むしゃくしゃ, "irritable, bad-tempered") and musha (武者, "warrior"). * "Zerberker" is taken from the word "berserker", with the first and second syllables swapped. * "Osfurio" is a combination of "Oscuro" (Dark) and "Furioso" (Furious). * "Serberker" is essentially a direct translation of the English name. Trivia *Zerberker's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: "Argh!", "Mack", "Redmask", and "Grouchy". Similar Yo-kai *Snartle *Brutle In other languages fr:Zerberker de:Serberker es:Osfurio Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps